


Firsts and Lasts

by swanofmischief



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M, Vague Spoilers for the Enchantress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofmischief/pseuds/swanofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marethyu and Prometheus share an afternoon for the last time, before their first meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts and Lasts

Prometheus set a glass of water down heavily on the table in front of the Immortal, and gave him a stern look. “You told me you weren’t going to come here anymore,” he grumbled, pouring himself a glass before putting the pitcher away in the fridge.

“You’re not happy to see me, then?” Marethyu teased, smirking humorlessly.

“Not when you show up covered in scrapes and bruises.” Prometheus leaned against the counter, and elected to look out the window, annoyed with the hook-handed man always making him worry. The Immortal sighed.

“Well, you know me; I won’t stay for long.” He took a long drink from his glass and fell silent, looking anywhere but at the Elder. Silence reigned for a long, heavy moment. “I was just… you know, I wanted to see you.” Prometheus glanced back at him. The man was an enigma. There were times he seemed ancient and eternal, some sort of timeless guardian who knew more than the Elder could even hope to, and others he seemed to be, well, simply human.

“I still don’t understand why you always show up on my doorstep,” the Elder muttered, pointedly looking away once more.

“Because I like you,” Marethyu replied sincerely. “I enjoy spending time with you. You know how I-” he hesitated. “How I feel…” Prometheus made a noncommittal noise and took another drink, keeping his gaze away, though he could feel those impossibly blue eyes staring at him.

“Don’t see why,” he finally said, when it was clear Marethyu wasn’t about to speak further. “I’m just an old Elder with battle scars.”

“You gave life to my species,” Marethyu murmured. “I owe you my life, technically.” Prometheus chuckled softly at that and looked back at the human at his table. He seemed like so much more than the offspring of the shivering clay statues come to life.

“I suppose so… but then, doesn’t that technically make me your grandfather? With however many greats thrown in there?” Marethyu winced.

“Ah, no. No, I’d rather not think about it that way.” He unclasped his cloak and shrugged it off, running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Prometheus soon caught himself staring and set his glass aside, then busied himself straightening up the kitchen counter.

Marethyu watched for a moment, then got to his feet, crossing the kitchen and setting his hand on the Elder’s arm, ignoring the heat stirring in his own stomach at the contact. The tip of his tongue moved to wet his lips and he looked up into the much taller man’s face. “Why are you so shy? It’s not new for us, Prometheus.” The god felt a shiver run down his spine as Marethyu said his name. “Yet you always behave as though we’ve never-”

“Perhaps because I dare not get my hopes up every time you show up,” the Elder snapped. “You disappear for months, then turn up for a single day. And sometimes you hardly stay for more than an hour. Then you insist on acting like nothing is wrong with that.” Marethyu flinched at the accusations.

“I’m sorry… I am, Prometheus, I-” He hesitated. “I should have been more thoughtful. I promise to visit more often, to stay longer.” His blue eyes were more vulnerable than the Elder had ever seen them before. “But… I need you. Right now, I need you…” Prometheus was silent for a moment, considering, before he nodded.

“Go into the bedroom and be ready. I shall join you in a minute.” Marethyu smiled and leaned up on his toes to place a quick kiss on the Elder’s cheek, before exiting the room. Prometheus took a few minutes to curse himself for his addiction to the mysterious man, but soon followed him down the hall.

He entered the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway, swallowing hard as he watched his lover on the bed. Marethyu had two fingers within himself, groaning quietly, the small bottle of lubricant set on the nightstand. The sight made the Elder’s cock harden to a point it was nearly painful. At a loss for words, Prometheus simply undressed, staring shamelessly, and hurriedly slicked his length. Marethyu opened one eye and smiled wickedly, withdrawing his hand and reaching for the Elder. Prometheus joined him eagerly on the bed.

The human wrapped his arms around the Elder’s neck and leaned up to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. They both prefered it without words, anyways,and always began rather technically. Prometheus wasted no time in sliding his cock into Marethyu, who groaned wantonly into the kiss. _This_  was how they liked it. Base, rough, grunting and gasping into each other’s mouths until they came, followed by a quick clean up and a nap, from which Prometheus often awoke to find himself alone.

Marethyu rocked his hips back against the Elder, his hand tangling in his hair while his hook lay on its side, careful not to scrape or pierce his lover. Prometheus began to thrust, his cock moving smoothly, stretching the human wide, and brushing his prostate with each forward movement. One of his hands was between them, stroking his lover’s prick in time. But this time Marethyu’s noises were different. Breathless moans, and did Prometheus not know any better, he could swear the human was gasping his name. But they simply didn’t do that. He pushed the thought out of his mind and increased his speed, focusing on his own pleasure.

“O-oh, Prometheus, yes.” This time Marethyu’s sigh was unmistakable. It should be awkward, strange, that their usual style was changed, but Prometheus shivered with delight at the sound of his name coming from those sweet, soft lips, and his movements again slowed. After all, there’s nothing wrong with a little change once in awhile, he reasoned. The rhythm changed entirely, less feral desire than… than passion, affection. Marethyu clinged to him as they, for the first time, made love, instead of simply satisfying a mutual need.

And it lasted much longer than usual, too. They whispered and moaned each other’s names, Marethyu muttering half-coherent sweet nothings into his ear. When they came, it was well-timed and simultaneous. They spent what felt like an eternity just staring at one another, until Marethyu grinned and kissed him deeply. Reluctantly, Prometheus withdrew his cock from his human lover, and settled down next to him in bed. There was some fumbling as they tucked themselves under the sheets, but then Marethyu settled against him contentedly, both too worn out to bother cleaning themselves off, but neither minded.

They slept peacefully, and Prometheus was pleased when he woke to the man still curled in his arms. They lay there for a long while in silence before getting up and sharing a shower, and then a quick lunch. There was no need for words until Marethyu gathered up his cloak and made to leave.

“Shall I see you soon?” Prometheus asked as they walked across the lawn to the gateway of his Shadowrealm. Marethyu considered how to answer him, a look of sadness flashing in his eyes, before he nodded once, still not trusting himself to speak. He knew all too well what lay ahead for the Elder. They were quiet again before, suddenly, Marethyu grabbed him and pulled Prometheus into a lingering, passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Marethyu admitted quietly, looking into his eyes. Prometheus was caught off guard, but returned the sentiment.

“I love you, t-” He was interrupted by another kiss, this one almost desperate. Finally, Marethyu stepped away. Without saying more, and without giving Prometheus the chance to do the same, he vanished from the Shadowrealm. It was the last time he would see the Elder alive.

——-

The boy stepped out of the back of the car, his golden aura igniting around him. Prometheus’s heart stopped.  _It couldn’t be_ \- his aura had been black, and he was so much older… but Prometheus would know those eyes anywhere. His throat constricted, and he knew he would never see the man he loved as he knew him again, which could not bode well for himself.

“Another Gold,” Prometheus said sadly. Then his eyes hardened as he looked at the Flamels. “I thought we agreed after last time-”

“Not just another Gold,” Nicholas interrupted, “ _the_  Gold.” He pointed at Josh. “Look at him closely, Prometheus.”  _No, I don’t want to. I can’t._ “Look at this aura. He is the gold twin of legend. He is Awakened, and has learned Water magic from Gilgamesh. Now he needs to know Fire.”

“And you expect me to train him?”  _What happens to this poor boy to make him the man I knew?_

“Please. We don’t have much time.”

“Absolutely not,” Prometheus snapped. “I told you after the last one that I would never train a humani again.”  _And I cannot be a part of destroying this child…_

Before anyone else could speak, the boy’s sister climbed out of the car.


End file.
